


Her brother

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love, Sky and Luke's relationship is beautiful, i love Luke, i need more of them!, they're just sooooo adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Set during 5x03.When Sky and Luke are trapped in the room in 'The Man Who Never Was', it gives them a much needed opportunity to properly bond.





	Her brother

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in Sarah Jane fandom so please be kind.

The door shut with a bang. They were trapped. Sky wandered away from Luke, over to the other side of the room. "There's no way out." She declared, looking over to where Luke now sat on a saggy chair. "I figured." he replied, head in hands. Sky approached him catiously, unsure why he was being distant. Emotions and actions were still confusing to her, and she had only just met Luke.  
And he was supposed to be her big brother. She hadn't made it easy for him, she thought, running away and getting them both captured. Sky hadn't meant to get them into this much trouble. Surely Luke knew that? Didn't he?

Sky inched closer. "Luke?" she asked in a tiny voice. He looked up at her, bright blue eyes shining with tears. Even Sky could see could see that he was close to crying. "Was it me?" Sky asked quietly. "Did I upset you?" Luke shook his head and beckoned her to come closer. She did, until she was stood directly in front of him. She felt something warm an soft take her hand and then realised that it was Luke's own. "You didn't upset me Sky. I'm upset because I don't know what Harrison is going to do to mum, or those poor aliens, or us! I'm upset because I should've protected you better." Sky's eyes widened, and she thought back.

When they had first found the aliens, Luke had kept her hidden. When they'd come out of hiding, he'd put his arms around her and kept her close to him, like he was trying to shield her. He had told them to let her, just HER, go. When they'd been captured, he'd walked as close to her as he could, telling her that it would be okay. "You protected me really well Luke." He looked at her again. "You did. You kept following me when I should've listened to you, and you protected me when we didn't know that the aliens were good, and you promised Sarah Ja - mum, that you'd look after me. So don't be sad, Luke. You're a great big brother, just like they promised you would be." Luke smiled when she stopped, and got up. He hugged her suddenly, pulling her very close. It was strange, but nice. Luke smelled like washing powder and apples, and was warm. Sky felt safe when he held her, as if nothing could hurt her. She supposed (she supposed a lot) that this was what being looked after felt like. "Don't be sad Luke." She whispered into his scarf. She felt his head move on top of hers in a small nod. "For you Sky. For you." In that moment, Sky knew - she had the best older brother in the whole world.


End file.
